


Touchy No-Feely

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander plays with Hater's new robotic arm</p>
<p>Also on tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/138735608194/touchy-no-feely<br/>Fanart for this fic: http://sketchbookwander.tumblr.com/post/138767394769</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy No-Feely

Wander hummed in thought, tilting his head to the side as he looked over it again.

Hater grumbled, shifting under the nomad’s gaze, “A picture would last longer.”

His comment went right over the other’s head as one orange finger reached out and poked his new arm’s index finger, “Gosh, Hater. Does it hurt?”

“No,” He sunk further into his chair, grumbling louder, “I can’t even feel the flarping thing.”

“Not even when I do this?”

Hater paused, waiting, and shook his head when whatever Wander was doing didn’t spark any of his nerves. The nomad repeated his question again, and Hater shook his head again. The cycle repeated several more times before Hater’s temper got the better of him.

“I can’t feel it!” He lifted his head, yelling and startling a nearby watchdog, “What don’t you get?!”

The small alien kicked his foot back and forth, a small smile on his face, “Aw shucks, what a shame.”

Hater looked down at his hand, immediately pulling it away as soon as he noticed Wander’s interlocked with his. With no time to pull away, Wander was pulled with it into Hater’s lap.

The orange traveller half closed his eyes and smiled up at Hater, “You only had to ask, Hater~”

“What did I say about using my name like that?!”

He shrugged, fixing his position so he was sitting up and looking directly at the overlord. He poked his arm again, giggling when the skeleton pulled it away, “You really can’t feel anything?”

“No,” He huffed, pouting when Wander proceeded to grab for it again, “I can still feel my _actual_ arm.”

“Oh, wow! Really?”

Hater scowled at him, getting another small laugh.

“I mean, can you feel the black hole? What if your hand gets cramps?”

“I can’t feel it that well,” He pulled his robotic arm behind his back, “Just a weird cup thing on my finger.”

“That’s the black hole!”

He rolled his eyes, using his bone arm to rest his skull on, “What do you want, Wander?”

“Nothing much, just wanted to say hello,” He’d managed to drag Hater’s arm out from behind his back, distracting himself with each robotic finger, “Check how you were doing…”

He sighed, shifting into a comfortable position with Wander half in his lap and half on his chest. The nomad didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon, and he wasn’t going to leave his new limb alone. He grumbled quietly under his breath as he flexed his fingers and tried to ignore the small gasp of amazement.

He curled his fingers around Wander’s head as he leant into it, listening to the whirring of machinery in the hand. Hater curled his index finger around the smaller alien’s longest tuft of hair, ignoring the dull weight in his chest as he continued not to feel it.

“This is really neat, Hater,” Wander smiled at the overlord, head still held in his gloved hand, “It doesn’t even feel any different!”

“Of course not,” He frowned, turning his head to look out one of the ship’s windows while Wander focused on the palm of the prosthetic.

Wander paused, looking between Hater and his new arm. He moved over, tapping on his bone arm and freeing it from under the overlord’s chin. He pulled the arm over himself and leant against the robotic arm again.

“What is it now?” Hater turned to look at him, frown melting slightly as the small nomad looked up at him, “Not annoyed me enough yet?”

He grinned, “Come on, Hater! You know what I’m doing.”

He let out a bigger sigh than the last, slowly shifting his arm across Wander’s fur. The traveller’s grin widened as he did, and he proceeded to roll onto his side and curl against Hater’s chest.

“You’re like a cat, a weird orange cat,” Hater muttered, feeling tufts of fur curl around his fingers and brush gently against his elbow, “Bet you purr too…”

Wander laughed quietly, nodding against his cloak as Hater slowly felt the fur on his back.


End file.
